


Gonna Get A Life

by Dorasolo



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: 2x11 The Abyss, Angst, F/M, Self-Love, kastle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorasolo/pseuds/Dorasolo
Summary: She’s going to go on a date with a normal guy. She’ll make the required small talk and he’ll make appropriate eye contact. He won’t stare down to her soul.





	Gonna Get A Life

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written Kastle so please go easy. They’re not mine, but I’m gonna hang out in this sandbox until Madani personally requests that I leave.
> 
> It’s short and angsty. The other dude really doesn’t matter.

As she walks out of the hospital, barefoot, and hails a cab, still barefoot, Karen Page thinks about leaving New York. While she walks up the three flights of stairs, barefoot, to her poorly patched up, bullet hole ridden apartment, she thinks about packing all of it up and driving somewhere and just starting over again. 

Maybe if she packs up and leaves by the time Frank Castle drags his ass back to her apartment, he’ll be shit out of luck and she’ll be long gone. 

Leaving wars with her desire to stay if only to tell Frank that Matt Murdock isn’t good for her - that he chased his ninja ex girlfriend into a collapsing tunnel, after which he faked his death and let Karen pay his rent. 

Maybe then Frank will stop trying to pawn her off on Matt as his excuse to run away. 

Fuck the vigilante life, she decides. She’s going to go on a date with a normal guy. She’ll make the required small talk and he’ll make appropriate eye contact. He won’t stare down to her soul.

She’ll go on this date, a date to a real restaurant, in public. She won’t order black coffee. She’s not going to get shot, or kidnapped, or even threatened. Hell, maybe she’ll get laid. She goddamn deserves it.

Slightly confused by the sudden request, Marci sets her up with Jake or Jack or some other J name from her office, even though Foggy says he’s kind of a snooze. A snooze is good. A snooze won’t have brown eyes that will make her want to crawl inside them.

Jeff is punctual for their date, dressed stylishly in a suit, his blonde hair combed nicely. Jeff is taller than she is, which makes him taller than both Matt and Frank. Not that she’s comparing, but she’s comparing. Jeff smells good, not at all like blood and gunpowder. Jeff smiles at her, he does not grunt. When he says her name she feels in control of her own guts.

They talk, and the conversation isn’t about murder or ninjas or light at the end of a tunnel. It’s pleasant. It’s boring. She has a glass of wine instead of a beer. She has two. 

Jeff insists on sharing cheesecake even though Karen says she wants the pie. She’s annoyed, but she lets it go because it’s a disagreement about dessert and not about if he should walk away from a life of murder to be with her.

Maybe this date was a terrible idea; she’s angrier than she thought. 

She doesn’t invite Jeff up to her apartment after the date, so he doesn’t have a clue about her intentions. It’s fine, neither does she. She just knows she doesn’t want to let a little thing like longing for somebody else get in her way anymore.

They kiss on the doorstep for a bit, and it’s nice enough, but Karen’s mind slips to the bow of Frank’s full lips, and the little half smile he gives her when he’s pleased. Karen is absolutely sure Frank’s kiss would be better at keeping her attention. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Jeff says, sincerely, but Karen quickly shushes him, because his voice isn’t gravelly or deep, and he’s talking too much for her to lose herself in the daydream that it’s Frank’s hands touching her lower back.

Okay, so she is definitely going to get a little thing like longing for somebody else get in her way. 

Karen puts an end to this date. She is relieved when Jeff leaves her doorstep without a backwards glance. 

Karen realizes that the guy’s name was Jesse, not Jeff.

She goes upstairs, undresses in a pile on the floor, and flops face up onto her unmade bed, all things she’ll handle tomorrow. 

She thinks about Frank’s biceps and what they would look like if he were ever to touch her the same way she’s touching herself. She thinks about his mouth, again, and finishes herself off. 

Maybe she’ll stay at this apartment a little longer.


End file.
